Conner
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A little boy shows up on a country road and how is he connected to Chloe and Clark? This is a Chlark story all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Martha and Jonathan Kent drove along the dark country road surrounded by nothing but never ending cornfields and the blackness of the night sky. They rode along in a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes when Jonathan noticed a bright light off in the distance heading towards them.

"What is that?" Martha asked squinting her eyes.

"It must be another car but Jesus can't they turn off their high beams?" Jonathan said putting his arm across his face as the light got closer and brighter.

The light was getting closer and closer and blinded Jonathan for a moment.

"Jonathan watch out!" He heard Martha scream though the blackness.

He immediately slammed on the breaks and the truck violently swerved and came to a screeching halt. As his vision slowly returned he reached out for Martha.

"Honey are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered in a far off voice.

Jonathan rubbed his eyes a few times and watched his wife as she climbed out of the car in a trance like state of mind. Jonathan looked out the cracked windshield and made out the image of his wife picking up a small figure. He hopped out of the truck and saw his wife holding an adorable little boy who looked to be about three years old. The boy's face was smudged with dirt and he wore a small red sweater, dirty blue jeans, and no shoes. A mop of wavy blond hair sat on top of his head and he had big sparkling green eyes. Jonathan had a sudden flashback to the day he and Martha had found Clark in the cornfield.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Martha asked the boy in a soothingly.

The little boy just buried his face into Martha's shoulder.

"Do you think he came from that light?" Jonathan said trying to figure the whole thing out.

"He must of. Jonathan do you think he might be like Clark?"

"I'm not sure but we should take him back to the house, get him cleaned up and then we can figure this out."

Martha hugged the little boy closer feeling him tremble with fear and Jonathan helped them into the truck. Fortunately no serious damage had happened to the truck so they were able to make it back to the farm. Martha rushed into the house and sat the little boy on the kitchen counter. Jonathan took the first aid kit out of the cupboard while Martha looked the boy over to see if he was hurt.

"Ok sweetie do you want to tell me what your name is? Can you tell me that?" She asked in her motherly voice.

"Conner." He answered.

"Do you have a mommy or daddy Conner?" Jonathan asked while he ran a cloth under the faucet and handed it to Martha so she could wipe the dirt from his face.

The little boy didn't respond to that last comment he just looked at Martha and Jonathan with his big sad green eyes.

"He must be an orphan." Martha said.

Chloe Sullivan lightly knocked on the screen door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Kent is Clark here? We're supposed to go see a movie or something." Chloe said looking curiously at the little boy.

Conner turned around and his face lit up when he saw Chloe. He jumped down from the counter and ran as fast as he could to Chloe clinging on to her leg.

"Mommy!" He shouted with joy.

Chloe looked down at the little boy confused and Martha and Jonathan looked at each other with strange expressions.

"Is he ok because he seems to have mistaken me for his mother." Chloe said.

Martha walked over to the little boy and crouched down next to him.

"Sweet heart this isn't your mommy this is Chloe Sullivan."

"Yes I know and Chloe Suwavin is my mommy." He said in a tiny voice hugging Chloe's leg tighter.

"If she's your mother then who's your father?" Jonathan asked just as Clark came into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Conner yelled when he saw Clark.

Confused and curious glances were exchanged all around. One thought was on everyone's mind, who was this little boy and why did he think Chloe was his mother and Clark was his father?


	2. Chapter 2

Clark looked at Conner confused.

"What did he just call me?" Clark asked extremely confused.

"Clark, honey, your father and I found him out on the road, he says his name is Conner and he came down in some sort of flash of light." Martha said knowing it was now ok to reveal that piece of information since Chloe knew Clark's secret.

"Daddy!" Conner yelled again as he super sped over to Clark and pounced on him with a hug that knocked him down to the ground.

Clark studied Conner as he happily sat on Clark's chest bouncing up and down. He had the same exact hair as Clark's only it was dirty blond and his eyes were exactly like Chloe's. On some level Clark knew that this child had to be his and Chloe's because the resemblance was uncanny. Then there was the fact that he had just used two super powers that Clark had himself. Clark gently lifted Conner off of him and stood up. He looked over at Chloe and suddenly felt very embarrassed, as did she. Chloe got down on her knees and gestured to Conner for him to come over to her. Conner stood in front of her embodying the perfect picture of innocence.

"Conner where did you come from?" She asked gently.

Conner reached out his hand and softly touched Chloe's hair.

"You're pwetty mommy." He said.

A warm smile spread across Chloe's face and she playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey kiddo maybe you can you tell me that last thing that you remember?"

"I remember that Daddy showed up and I was happy because I didn't see him in a real long time. But you were both real sad cause you said some mean people were after me because I was special and you had to send me somewhere safe for a while."

"Hey mom, dad, would you mind giving Chloe and I some time alone with Conner." Clark asked.

"Sure son, come on Martha let's go." Jonathan said ushering Martha out of the kitchen.

Chloe stood up and walked over to Clark. Conner sat down on the floor and started to play with Clark's dog Shelby when he trotted into the room. They looked at each other slightly blushing.

"Well I guess I'll state the obvious and say that this is extremely weird." Chloe said.

"No kidding." Clark responded. "At first I though the kid was just confused but look at him Chloe, he's the spitting image of both of us."

"I know it's kind of eerie. So what do you think he's from the future or something?" Chloe asked.

"Hey stranger things have happened."

"Yeah." Chloe laughed out.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I was just thinking that it's really weird to think that we had a kid I mean after all you are in love with Lana Lang and we did agree to be just friends."

"I guess things changed." Clark said smiling at her.

Chloe smiled back at him and then looked over at Conner who was now curled up next to Shelby fast asleep. Clark walked over to him and scooped him up.

"Come on we'll bring him up to the loft." Clark said as Chloe opened up the back door and they brought him up to the loft.

Clark gently placed Conner down onto the couch and draped an old quilt over him.

"God he's so adorable." Chloe said.

"Yeah he look's exactly like you." Clark said gently nudging Chloe.

"So he said something about us having to send him away because someone was after him." Clark said.

"Well if he's your son then he probably got most of your powers. I'm guessing someone found out and they wanted to take him away."

"But why would we just send him away like that? Don't you think with my powers I would've been able to stop who ever was trying take him?"

"Clark maybe they were stronger then you."

Clark and Chloe sat down next to Conner on the couch and watched in silence as their son slept.

Back on the country road where Conner had first appeared another bright light flashed and a group of men in army fatigues appeared. A tall strong man who looked to be the leader of the group crouched down and ripped up a piece of the cement and smelt it.

"The boy has been here." He said coldly. "Spread out and search the fields for him."

At his command the men in army fatigues immediately spread out and started searching through the cornfields.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's eyes slowly fluttered open and she felt something tugging at the hem of her shirt. She instantly snapped out of her sleepy haze and turned to see Conner looking up at her with a tear streaked face.

"What's the matter Conner?" Chloe asked concerned.

"I had a bad dream." Conner whimpered.

"Well what was it about?"

"The mean men that were after me were out in the road looking for me." He sniffled out sliding closer to her.

Chloe dug deep into her brain for her motherly instincts. She lifted Conner up and sat him on her lap and he moved over towards Clark so that he was safely tucked in the middle of them. Clark woke up at feeling Conner rest his head on his arm.

"What's going on?" Clark yawned out.

"He just had a bad dream Clark it's ok."

"What was it about little buddy?"

"He said that it was about the bad people who were after him. He said that they were out there looking for him." Chloe answered for Conner.

"Hey buddy don't worry about it, it was just a bad dream. You'll be safe with us."

Despite his parent's comforting words Conner still curled up between Clark and Chloe and eventually feel into an uneasy sleep.

"Poor little guy." Chloe said rubbing Conner's back.

"Sooo…" Clark said as he nervously tapped his fingers on his knees.

"Yeah…" Chloe said looking around the loft. "This is just so weird huh?"

"Yeah it is. I mean I wonder how you, I mean I, I mean we you know."

"Oh my God Clark have your parents still not given you the birds and the bees talk?" Chloe joked.

"I didn't mean it like that." Clark said embarrassed. "I know how he was conceived I just meant that we both agreed to be just friends so how did this happen."

"Well Clark sometimes basic friendships grow into something more."

"And that's what happened to us." Clark said inching closer to Chloe.

"Apparently." Chloe answered back now only inches away from Clark's face.

They were about to kiss when Martha came up the stairs holding a plate full of cookies and glass of milk.

"Sorry I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Martha asked.

"No Mrs. Kent." Chloe said slightly disappointed.

"What's that?" Clark asked gesturing towards the food.

"I thought Conner might be hungry."

"Spoiling him with your famous cookies already mom?"

"Well as strange as this sounds he is my only grandson." Martha said as she put the cookies and milk down on the table. "I'll leave you guys alone now."

Once Martha was gone Clark turned to Conner and placed his hand on the top of his head. A surge flew through Clark's body and all of the sudden he saw what looked like soldiers fighting him and trying to take away his son. Then he saw himself and Chloe putting Conner inside some type of vessel. Clark kissed Chloe and held her close as the vessel disappeared in a bright flash of lights. The last thing he saw before he snapped back to reality was the soldier's searching through the cornfields for Conner.

"Clark, Clark, wake up." Chloe said frightened.

Clark slowly sat up and realized he was lying on the floor. He sat up and grabbed his head in pain.

"Chloe I don't think it was just a bad dream that Conner had."


End file.
